1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a measurement device, and more particularly, to a device for measuring a distance between axes of two holes in a work piece.
2. Description of Related Art
A work piece, with two holes defined therein, is often assembled with other elements. Accordingly, the distance between the holes is required to fall within a predetermined range to ensure that assembly is successful. Measurement of the distance between the holes in the work piece is thus necessary before assembly.
However, accurate location of the centers of the holes is difficult during measurement, making conventionally used tools impractical. If a projection measuring method or a three-dimensional measurement device is utilized, the measuring process is likely to be protracted and complex.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.